


13.-Shake

by just_some_gt_trash



Series: October Prompt List [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human!Virgil, borrower!patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_some_gt_trash/pseuds/just_some_gt_trash
Summary: It's one of those hot days, the only thing Virgil wanted was some ice cream to cool himself, not having to take care of a freezing tiny person.
Series: October Prompt List [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624789
Kudos: 42





	13.-Shake

Virgil closed the door of his home behind him, he left his backpack on the floor and turned on the air conditioner, this day was hot as hell, and if his classes were boring already, they were even more worried when you’re melting in the back of the classroom.

He didn’t even wanted to take a nap as usual, he just wanted to sit all day on his bed, watching Netflix and eating ice cream, it was Friday after all, he didn’t need to do homework today.

He walked to the kitchen and took a spoon, he didn’t need a bowl, he could eat right from the ice cream container, he opened the door of the freezer, and froze, pun not intended, there was a small figure inside, and it was shaking, Virgil forgot about the ice cream for a moment and took the tiny being out of the freezer, it was cold, but the heat of his body made it tolerable.

He grabbed a towel and wrapped whatever it was what he had on his hands around it.

After some minutes, Patton opened his eyes, was he dead already? The last thing he remembered was freezing, but he felt warm now, he tried to look around once his eyes got adjusted to the light, there were brownish walls around him, and a white fabric surrounding him, he looked up, there was a lamp above of him, he recognized it, it was the one Virgil used for his reptile pets.

He sat and started to look for a way out, he could climb out with his hook, he reached for it, when he noticed he didn't had his bag.

”You're awake” said a voice, the light of the lamp was turn off an Patton was able to see a giant face looking down at him, and he found himself shaking again, but this time it wasn't because of the cold, this time, fear caused the shake.  



End file.
